Hearing devices are very small and delicate devices and comprise many electronic and metallic components contained in a housing small enough to be located behind the outer ear. The many electronic and metallic components in combination with the small size of the hearing device housing impose high design constraints on radio frequency antennas to be used in hearing devices with wireless communication capabilities.
The provision of sufficient bandwidth and reasonable efficiency of an antenna unit in a portable communication device is a general problem. It is known that wireless solutions, e.g. operating at an operational frequency of 2.4 GHz, found in current hearing devices and hearing aid devices suffer from high radiation efficiency loss, when the hearing aid is placed behind the ear. The loss is mainly due to absorption in the head of the user wearing the hearing device.
One problem is the radiation efficiency loss, which degrades communication range and increase power consumption if the communication bandwidth is to be maintained.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that addresses at least some of the above-mentioned problems, or at least provide an alternative to the prior art.